Wait for me
by APhoenixRising
Summary: Bree Tanner thinks she's going to die but then fate seems to intervene and an unlikely rescuer saves her. ADOPTED.
1. Prologue

**** A.N – I do not own any of the characters for this fic. I am quoting the actual book but I understand that the original text belongs to Stephanie Meyer ****

Wait for me

_Bree POV_

My throat burned causing me to wail and shriek loudly. The blonde one – Jasper? – growled ferociously at me and I cringed back but the intense pain that was constantly on my throat caused my hands to involuntarily clench and pull up the earth of the clearing that we were in. Jasper crouched before me and soon the other blonde vampire was by his side and I heard his voice sounding remarkably calm 'Have you changed your mind, young one? We don't want to destroy you, but we will if you can't control yourself'

'How can you stand it?' I growled 'I _want _her' Once again my hands clenched into the soil.

'You must stand it. You must exercise control. It is possible, and it is the only thing that will save you now' the pain from my throat now made my head pound and I grasped it with both hands. I heard the girl speak then, the girl that we'd all been instructed to kill. I growled at her, she was the reason for Riley to take away my life. I hated her. She looked away but I kept my scarlet eyes on her, whenever she turned her head to me I shuddered as her movement wafted her scent towards me.

Suddenly the two blonde vampires in front of me retreated and joined the others where they all circled around the girl leaving me on my own. I wondered what all strange-eyes were uniting against; I remember one of them mentioning the Volturi, the clan of vampires Riley had told us to stay clear of. I smelt them before I saw them; they smelled sweet, much better than the scent of the girl. Thinking about the smell of the girl made my head pound again and my fingers flew up to my temple and tried massaging it. I heard the greetings of the two groups but I couldn't make any sense of it, me head was aching too much. It was then I felt eyes on me and heard a harsh voice 'You there. Your name' I looked up at her and saw a diminutive woman with red eyes. I decided I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of answering her so I tightened my lips – already closed to lessen the scent of the girl – and glared at her. She smiled back and suddenly I felt a pain like no other, if possible it was worse than the transformation, my back arched into a position which it shouldn't be in. It carried on forcing my arms behind my back and my legs against my chest. Finally the pain stopped 'Your name' the little woman said again. I gave in.

'Bree' I gasped. She smiled and the pain started again, I screamed but the torture was shorter this time.

'She'll tell you anything you want to know,' said the bronze-haired boy 'you don't have to do that'

'Oh, I know' she replied. I couldn't see her face from my position on the floor but I could imagine a sick smile playing across her angelic features. 'Bree,' she directed to me 'Is his story true? Were there twenty of you?'

'Nineteen or twenty, maybe more, I don't know!' I cringed; I didn't know if my answer would suffice, I didn't want to be in that pain again. 'Sara and the one whose name I don't know got in a fight on the way…'

'And this Victoria – did she create you?'

I don't know. Riley never said her name. I didn't see that night… it was so dark, and it hurt… he didn't want us to be able to think of her. He said our thoughts weren't safe…'

'Tell me about Riley. Why did he bring you here?'

'Riley told us we had to destroy the strange yellow-eyes here. He said it would be easy. He said that the city was theirs, and they were coming to get us. He said once they were gone, all the blood would be ours. He gave us her scent' I pointed towards the girl 'he said we would know that we had the right coven, because she would be with them. He said whoever got to her first could have her'

'It seems like Riley was wrong about the easy part' I nodded and carefully sat up, grateful that I wasn't subjected to that pain again.

'I don't know what happened. We split up, but the others never came. And Riley left us, and he didn't come to help like he promised. And then it was so confusing, and everybody was in pieces. I was afraid. I wanted to run away. That one' I looked towards the blonde one 'said they wouldn't hurt me if I stopped fighting'

'Ah, but that wasn't his gift to offer, young one. Broken rules demand a consequence' I looked up at her confused but she turned away and started talking to the blonde vampire. I didn't pay any more attention to the conversation until I heard the small vampire speak 'Take care of that Felix. I want to go home' I looked up shocked and saw a huge dark shadow walk towards me. He crouched down in front of me and leant over. I raised my eyes and saw his slight olive complexion and his short black hair, he reminded me of Diego, as soon as I made the comparison something stirred inside of me and I knew that I couldn't die because of him. When his eyes met mine I attempted to convey my feelings to him, he gulped and suddenly seemed uncertain.

'Please' I breathed.

'I'm sorry' he breathed back.

'Please' I repeated. He stared deep into my eyes and it seemed to change something within him.

'Ok, but you're going to have to act as though I have killed you'

'Of course'

'Now' he whispered. I screamed loudly and went limp.

'I'll come back I promise. Wait for me, please' he then stood up and rejoined the coven.

'We'll leave you to clear that up' said the small woman without turning round. The group the darted away leaving me with the golden-eyes. I heard the vibrations of the ground when the vampires remaining turned to leave but I heard a voice.

'Wait, Bree, she's still alive' it was the voice of the bronze-haired boy. He ran over to me.

'Have they gone?' I whispered.

'Yes, they've gone' he replied. I breathed out and looked around at the shocked faces of the coven in front of me.

'What the heck' said the big one.

'Emmett, she asked Felix to save her and he did. He seems to have found his soul mate and he couldn't let her die' my head was reeling; soul mate? All I did was ask him not to kill him.

'It was when he first heard your voice Bree, he was… as you say smitten. And we will return, he has to think of a way to loosen the bonds securing him to the Volturi first. But he will return'


	2. Walking away

**** A.N – I do not own any of the characters in this fic, they belong on to Stephanie Meyer****

_Felix POV_

'Take care of that Felix. I want to go home' my eyes snapped up to focus on the diminutive form of Jane. I nodded and walked towards the creature on the floor. Finally I'm put to use, fulfil the job I was brought along for. Jane was right; the filthy creature doesn't deserve a second chance. God I hope it doesn't put up a fight and ruin my cloak, Aro would not be best pleased. I've lost count of the amount of times I've had to ask him for a new one; I did always like the vicious girl. The 'girl' looked shocked; I had to laugh at her expression. Though I did appreciate that she was a very beautiful creature, prettier than Jane, hell yes. She would make a fun fling, females were always desperate to see what all the fuss was about, if you get my drift. I bent over her and she looked at me with big eyes, I guessed she was trying to get me to stop, well that wouldn't work. I was going to enjoy destroying this one. Then everything changed…

A light breeze caused her scent to enter my sensitive nostrils and I paused and stared at the girl in front of me, for now I saw her as a girl, not a creature. One phrase came to the front of my mind; la tua cantante. That was impossible, she couldn't be my singer; she was a vampire, but maybe she still had enough blood left in her to cause these feelings inside of me, that's why I didn't smell her properly earlier; her vampire scent overpowered the sweet smell of her true self. This was not good, I couldn't kill her but if I didn't then Jane would kill me. 'Please' she breathed, so quietly my ears could only just detect it.

'I'm sorry' I breathed back, hoping that she'd ask again. She did just that.

'Please' I stared into her eyes and saw not a monster but a creation of beauty; I was going to have to think this through. I could pretend to destroy her but Jane might find out, obviously I couldn't really destroy her. I'm going to have to pretend, if she stays still and doesn't even breathe then I might be able to get away with it. Nobody in the Volturi would have any idea, apart from perhaps Demetri, but I could keep him occupied so he doesn't realise that her thoughts are still active. Edward obviously knows exactly what I'm doing now, so he's going to tell the rest of their coven. If I could keep Demetri at bay it would be easy.

'Ok, but you're going to have to act as though I have killed you'

'Of course'

'Now' she screamed theatrically but very convincingly, I made some movements with my hands and suddenly she went limp. 'I'll come back, I promise. Wait for me, please' I stood up and walked towards the rest of the Volturi desperately sending my thoughts out to Edward. _I will return, I don't know when. I need to overcome Chelsea and her powers to keep me there. Tell her I will return._

'We'll leave you to clear that up' Jane said without emotion. Anger ran through me; Bree is not a 'that' she is a beautiful vampire who will one day be mine. We started running and Demetri started talking to me.

'How come I can still detect her thought's Felix?'

'I don't know,' I said offhandedly 'Maybe they're her last thoughts and they just linger in your head. Just forget about her, she's nothing. In fact she's less than nothing' _please forgive me, I don't mean any of this' _I mentally said to Bree, even though I knew she couldn't hear me.

'Too right' he shouted and gave me a high five.

'You up for a little competition when we get home?'

'What kind of competition bro?'

'I was thinking, who's human can last the longest'

'Definitely, is this in a sexual way or not?'

'Whatever way you want'

'Sexual it is then. How about a little side competition as well, we get Alec to decide which one's fitter'

'Sure' if it keeps him occupied.

Demetri decided to carry out our competition as soon as we landed. 'Pick one up from the airport, make sure she's alone. We must try and make it inconspicuous' I nodded in agreement and slipped in my brown contact lenses, like he said we must remain discreet; red eyed doesn't really help. I scouted the airport and found a lone girl who was very upset.

'Are you alright my dear?' I asked her, putting on my most caring voice.

'Uh huh, I'm fine' she said wiping a stray tear from her rosy cheek.

'Are you sure?' I put my hand on her back, trying to coax her into saying more.

'It's just my boyfriend hasn't turned up like he said he would, he was meant to be here half an hour ago' I smiled; this was the exact type of girl we were meant to be looking for.

'I'm Felix by the way' I said extending my gloved hand towards her.

'Brianna,' she replied returning the gesture. 'I must be going'

'How about you come with me?'

'I'm fine actually'

'Do you have any transport?'

'No, but I can catch a bus'

'I insist, you'll like my car. I promise'

'Ok then thanks. What car you got?' she smiled and her blue eyes lit up. She seemed like a car enthusiast, exactly my kind of girl.

'You'll find out' I smiled cryptically. She linked her arm through mine and we walked towards the private car park. I wasn't going to keep my car in the normal part, especially with the humans around these days. 'Ready?' I asked her, I could feel her excitement levels rise. She nodded. I took out my keys and pressed the unlock button, and the beep came from the stand out of the group of cars. Brianna's jaw dropped.

'No way! No bloody way! You have a Veyron SS?'

'Yep, like it?'

'Like it? I love it! How does it drive?'

'It's unbelievable. Come on, I won't bite' I smiled, well…I might, but she doesn't need to know that. 'Where you heading to?'

'Volterra'

'Me too'

'Awesome' she walked round to the passenger side of the car and froze at the sight of my interior. 'I am in heaven' she muttered to herself unaware that I could here her. She climbed in and we were soon zooming towards Volterra, with Demetri's Ferrari Enzo driving alongside us.

****A.N – So do you like it? Was I right to turn it into a short story****


	3. Beautiful monster

**** A.N – I do not own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to Stephanie Meyer****

_Felix POV_

I could tell that Brianna loved the journey, and I was sorry that she wouldn't have long to dwell on it. As we neared the towered horizon, I slowed down wishing I could spend longer with the girl who bombarded me with questions about the Veyron. I knew I couldn't kill this girl; she had trusted me to take her to Volterra. Not many people trusted me, in fact only my family in the Volturi did. And to be honest you can't really call them people. 'Hey,' her voice interrupted my thoughts 'How come you just slowed down? Max this thing!'

'Not enough straight road ahead to max it, unfortunately. And I slowed down so that I could spend longer with you' I knew that if my pallid cheeks could flush, they would've just then. I hadn't forgotten about Bree, completely the opposite. Thinking about her made me feel more human than I had in over 500 years. So human in fact that I wouldn't kill Brianna, I'd let her go, tell her to run as fast as possible. I knew the Cullens wouldn't accept me until I became like them, I had to feed off animals and I had to enjoy the taste so much I wouldn't be compelled to snack on humans every so often. Now I just had to think how to get her to escape, she wouldn't leave me unless I showed her a little of whom I am. Freak her out, not scare her at all though. I couldn't let Demetri down though either; he'd never let me forget it. I needed to let Demetri and Alec to see her then take her away before anyone realised that I hadn't killed her. Tricky! First I had to try and get her to come to the castle. 'Brianna, how do you feel about a little tour of the castle? I have access to places that others can't get to'

'Sure, it'll be fun right?'

'Right' I grimaced to myself.

I decided to take her through the back entrance, that way less people would see her, 'Climb up on my back' I told her, crouching down a little to make the jump a little smaller for her.

'Why?' she questioned, standing completely still.

'Just do it, please'

'No, why should I?' she said in a feisty tone crossing her arms. I sighed out loud and turned to face her.

'Can I just say how sorry I am now'

'Sorry for what?'

'For this and for what is just about to happen,' I said running towards her and scooping her up in my arms. She screamed and attempted to fight but I could easily subdue her 'Brianna, please be quiet, the fewer the people that know about you the better, don't be afraid. I won't let anything hurt you'

'Hurt me? Why would anyone want to hurt me?' she all but screamed at me. She'd misheard when I'd said anything instead of anyone.

'Brianna, we're not like other people, that's all I can say at the moment' I started running now, the quicker this was over the better.

'What do you mean you're not like other people? How can you run so fast? What's that noise?' The last question she asked after nearing Demetri's room: it was a scream. His girl was putting up more of a fight than Brianna was, and that was saying something.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' I kept repeating to her as we neared the room. She seemed near speechless now, making a sudden squeak every couple of seconds, too scared to make a noise in case I turned on her. Dreading the next few minutes I opened the door to Demetri's room…

What greeted me was a scene of disgust, Demetri had started ripping the clothes off his girl; a tattered t-shirt laid spread on the floor and she was desperately trying to keep him from taking her shorts too. His hands found their way up her torso and were pulling at her bikini top, not too gently either. Alec was standing in the centre of the room, looking at the sight in front of him with an almost sadistic smile on his pale face. Neither of the two monsters in the room had acknowledged my entrance; too entranced they were in their relevant activities, we could have got away but Brianna had noticed what was going on and let out a blood-curdling scream that caught the attention of Demetri and Alec. 'Ah Felix, how nice of you to finally join us' said Alec in a low and calm voice.

'Well, I wasn't going to miss out was I?' I answered with an equally low tone.

'Well, let the competition begin' smirked Demetri, he'd left his girl and she'd slumped to the floor sobbing.

'Yeah, Alec what do you think?' I replied putting Brianna down, she jumped out my arms and ran to the other girl, still unable to speak.

'Not bad boys, not bad at all. I think this is out best haul yet. Yasmin has a fit body; nice tits, nice ass. I'd do unspeakable things to that,' he licked his lips 'Yet, she wears way too much make up, makes her look quite plastic. Your girl on the other hand Felix…'

'Brianna'

'Yeah, her… gorgeous face, everything perfectly in proportion to each other, but she's lacking in some areas if you get my drift. What would be good is if we had Brianna's face on Yasmin's body, hmm… wonder if that's possible'

'That's sick Alec, you can't do that' I replied to that merciless statement.

'I know, but it would be interesting wouldn't it?'

'Ha-ha! I'd be up for it, as long as I still get to shag Yasmin's part' smiled Demetri, cracking him knuckles.

'No boys!' I shouted 'Now if you don't mind I'd rather finish off my girl where you can't see, don't want you guys getting decent ideas on how to please a lady now. As much as you might need them'

'Don't hurt her!' screamed the tear-stained face of Yasmin. All of our heads snapped round to look at her and Brianna clinging to each other. Demetri stormed over to wear the two girls are and grabbed her.

'Don't tell any of us what we can or cannot do, stupid girl!' he shouted as he threw her aside. She hit the cold stone wall and I could hear her skull crack with the force with which she hit it.

Suddenly everything seemed to happen very quickly, Demetri smelt the blood that was slowly dripping from the back of Yasmin's head and I knew that that was all he would focus on from now on. I held my breath, knowing that if I were to get a whiff of the sweet smelling substance oozing from her then I wouldn't be able to save Brianna. I jumped across the room grabbed hold of her, pulled her into my arms and ran for my room on the other side of the castle, near the entrance through which Brianna and I arrived. I didn't stop when I reached my room; I pulled the terrified girl onto my back and jumped out my window, scaling the drainpipe as I went. When I landed I ran towards where I knew the Veyron was parked and set the girl on the bonnet 'Now Brianna listen to me, I want you to take the car, drive back to the airport and get the first plane out of this country. Don't come back, you've seen what we can do; if you come back here they will find you. Don't speak of this to anyone. Here's the keys and here's some money for the flight. Do you get me?' she nodded.

'But what about Yasmin?' she whispered.

'I'll try and save her if I can but the important thing is that you save yourself'

'How do I know that I can trust you to do that?' she asked me.

'You can't, but I saved you didn't I? Now go! Before they realise and come after the both of us'. Once again she nodded, walked round to the driver's side and climbed in. She drove off in a hurry, probably trying to forget the horrors that went on at the castle. I looked out to the horizon and saw the car zig-zag away, I hoped to God that she'd make it but for now I had to fulfil my promise to her.


End file.
